unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Metalkong1
Meh. well, there is the Liandri Archives (http://liandri.beyondunreal.com/), but that is not actually a wiki, there are some articles which cannot be accessed or even seen, spo it is not really open for the public i don't think Sclera1 02:12, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Re: You might wanna update this Hey, thanks for letting me know, I have just updated the administrator list to include the current admins we have on the wiki. Amp'd (talk) 21:30, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Adminship: Welcome to the Team I also just saw your reply to a post requesting to become an admin. Since this wiki definitely needs improvement, and we could use all the help we need, I decided to grant you admin rights for the wiki. You've been a user on the Unreal wiki for a long time, which is good, and after seeing your edits, you seem to be a really efficient editor. I've also added you to the About page listing the current moderation team. Amp'd (talk) 21:55, May 2, 2017 (UTC) Good job What's up, it's Amp'd, just wanted to say it's good to see you around and editing the wiki again. I just saw the contributions you made to the Unreal 1 character pages, and they sure look good. If you don't mind go ahead and check out the Insights page and work on some things that need help there, that would be good. Amp'd (talk) 21:59, May 21, 2017 (UTC) Wait a minute! Hi! I'm the new admin. I'm organizing the templates so we can have an uniform look across the entire Wiki. The current templates are game-dependant and unportable, so I'm creating new, more maintainable ones. I thought I should say this now, since I saw you were deleting the templates I did. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 00:57, May 23, 2017 (UTC) I'm taking care of it, there's a lot of work to do in the code. For the record, I'm storing the templates in this page, so we can have easy access to them: Unreal_Wiki:Templates. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 01:13, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Liandri Archives Nothing personal, I basically grew tired of the technical errors and the slow acting regarding solving the problems on the part of the admins. It's clear they don't really care that much for that part of BU. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 20:52, May 23, 2017 (UTC) Re: UT99 Portraits Yeah, that's actually something I was thinking about when I was creating the portraits for the characters. I just added the full portraits for now, because that's the way it was on the Liandri archives. I may, though, use the head shots on the team pages instead, and move the full body shots to the character pages. Amp'd (talk) 20:23, May 24, 2017 (UTC) Team portraits I would love the face portraits, they're iconic and relatively easy to get, but there will be a lot of space left below the photo, so whenever possible we should use frontal portraits (or at least emulate the 2003/2004-style of "above the chest and arms cut") as they definitely look more appropriate for those infoboxes. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 00:41, May 25, 2017 (UTC) In fact, that's something we should talk about on the forum with Amp. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 00:42, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Forum Hi! I would like to read your thoughts regarding many of the discussions which take place in the forum. There the three of us (including Amp) shall be better organized regarding the Wiki. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 19:47, May 25, 2017 (UTC) Forum discussion I've opened a thread in the forum about our current guidelines, and I would like to read your thoughts on them, what could be improved, etc. There are some navboxes which need to be created, once I've done them, I'll launch a blog post. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 20:40, May 30, 2017 (UTC) New Unreal Wikis Just saw the two new Unreal wikis, and, so far, they're looking good, at least as far as the beginning premises have gotten. Contributors to those wikis who speak their native languages would be a whole nother thing, though - Google translate can only get you so far. Nonetheless, they definitely look like they could work out in the future. Also, I don't know if you already knew about this, but there was an Unreal wiki in Dutch that seems to have gotten pretty far in terms of content, but has been inactive for quite a long period of time at the moment. There's a fair amount of information on there, so if the content could be translated somehow, we might be able to expand our articles with info from the Dutch wiki. Amp'd (talk) 07:58, May 31, 2017 (UTC) I'm in for the spanish wiki! As you may have noticed, I'm Argentinean, so I'm completely all in for a spanish-speaking Unreal Wiki! I can even gather people in order to update it! We need to be organized, though. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 23:39, May 31, 2017 (UTC) I think we need to finish the work first with our templates here. Once the job is done, we can start porting the templates and creating the guidelines there so the rest of the work can be done. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 01:13, June 1, 2017 (UTC) Userboxes Yeah, I think user boxes would be a good idea, but, like PumpkinKnight said, the main template work would have to be completed first - after that, we will be able to branch out more ideas on how to use the templates/infoboxes to make more creative stuff. It does seem like a good idea that would have the potential to come into full fruition eventually. Amp'd (talk) 07:29, June 5, 2017 (UTC) Amp is calling us for opinions Head over here, please. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 20:16, June 6, 2017 (UTC) Guidelines: final decision Hi MK1, can you share here your final thoughts and worries about the guidelines? I think we need to settle on this ASAP so we can close this discussion and continue with the work on the rest of the wiki. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 16:38, June 8, 2017 (UTC) Two discussions where I need your opinion Hi! I've started two discussions in the forum, and I would really like to know what you think. They can be seen here and here. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 14:50, June 18, 2017 (UTC) Nice work Great - there wasn't really any reason to have a second banner saying 'Unreal Wiki' right next to the name of the site. Now that there is a bit of extra space to the right, I have a proposed redesign that I go over at the forums. Amp'd (talk) 06:38, June 19, 2017 (UTC) Re: Extra Community Header Ah, I understand. Looks like modifications to the header, etc. are not tolerated by Wikia's guidelines. Which I think is pretty ludicrous, because even though the logo of the wiki is seen right there at the top, why repeat it right next to the logo? Well, it is what it is. Amp'd (talk) 23:19, June 22, 2017 (UTC) Re: Maps section Are you talking about this one? If so, we could probably make it work and figure out a way to use it in a neat way that looks nice and adds to the wiki. Amp'd (talk) 09:00, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Re: Multiple Character Appearances Using the tabbers is definitely a good idea to display two or more images about the same subject in one infobox. I've seen them used on other wikis before, and with the newer infobox design Wikia released that we've been using, it adds a nice, simple feel. I'd say they look good, and we should incorporate them into the infoboxes. We'll see what PumpkinKnight has to say about the topic. Amp'd (talk) 09:06, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Multi-appearance character galleries I don't know what Amp thinks, but I would prefer just one pic and the rest in the gallery. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 11:44, June 23, 2017 (UTC) Manual of Style Hey there - I've written up a Manual of Style for the Unreal Wiki and would like to hear your thoughts on it. PumpkinKnight has already given some pretty helpful suggestions, and I'm just looking to see if you might have anything else to say, too—all of our voices count when it comes to wiki activities. Amp'd (talk) 09:00, July 13, 2017 (UTC) Any feedback is welcomed Hey, I've finalized the Manual of Style that you should go check out. Unfortunately, I was not able to get any feedback from you, as you didn't answer in a timely manner - don't worry, though, the manual of style is subject to change in the future with suggestions from other users. So, anything else you might want to add can be implemented sometime later. Amp'd (talk) 10:25, August 2, 2017 (UTC) New main page Hey, it's been a couple months since we've last spoken. I just wanted to see what you think about the new main page I made recently, which I've designed to revamp several elements to give it an overall cleaner and better look/feel. Also, thanks for helping deal with that vandal that was messing with our pages recently. I always hate when people decide to vandalize content on a website, it's as if they had nothing better to do than cause us moderators to be irritated as we revert all the useless junk they put on there. Amp'd (talk) 00:39, February 27, 2018 (UTC) Hi again! (A proposal) I'm in the process of finishing the wikification and validation of plenty of articles, only the map ones are left. For now, I've created a list of pages which are allegedly "complete". I was thinking we can start a "featured article" section once the wiki has more articles of the kind, though many articles are still missing key data (especially regarding UT4 and UT3). For now, I've opened a discussion on the Discussion area regarding this subject. About the pages which still need info, I've classified them in the Article stubs category (and its respective subcategories) with what needs to be done. If a task isn't clear, let me know. --PumpkinKnight (talk) 13:00, April 8, 2018 (UTC) Discussion I've just opened a help request on the discussions area. Check it out. :) --PumpkinKnight (talk) 16:34, April 13, 2018 (UTC) A suggestion in discussions I've opened a new discussion with a suggestion about something I've been thinking about these days. Leave your thoughts on the thread. :) --PumpkinKnight (talk) 04:07, May 2, 2018 (UTC) We have a Discord! Hi! Just leaving this link here. :) --PumpkinKnight (talk) 15:45, May 25, 2018 (UTC) We have a poll! https://unreal.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:PumpkinKnight/Discussion_inbound Hi! Can you give this a look? --PumpkinKnight (talk) 22:35, March 22, 2019 (UTC) AOTM Hi! Can you check this? --PumpkinKnight (talk) 03:52, May 2, 2019 (UTC)